Blood
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Pequeño drabble basado en el 2x02 de la magnífica serie Dexter. Dexter P.O.V Y Dexter/Rita. Dos personas que se unen en un momento de desesperación emocional.


Fandom: Dexter

**Fandom: **Dexter

**Spoilers: **Segunda temporada, capítulo segundo

**Rating: **K/ Dexter/Rita/ Dexter P.O.V

**Summary: **Iba a romper la tormenta.

Iba a romper la tormenta en cualquier momento. El cielo tenía ese aspecto grisáceo que dura el tiempo justo para que preceda a ese negro recalcitrante que lleva a su vez ese cúmulo de electricidad acompañado por gotas de agua. Y del mismo modo que ellas sienten esa vibración cuando chocan unas con otras, yo la sentí al ver todas esas bolsitas negras, todas bien atadas y organizadas, que habían sido halladas bajo el mar. Lo noté. Palpé mi pecho. El corazón latía con una fuerza sobrehumana. Por primera vez en treinta y nueve días exactos la adrenalina me punzaba por todas partes. Aún así, a pesar de hallar este suceso como esa respuesta venida del cielo que yo estaba buscando, la necesidad seguía enterrada bajo todas esas capas de aparente satisfacción. Mi fracaso había sido rotundo, y no una vez. Dos. Empezaba a ser algo más de cuanto yo podía llegar a soportar. Porque nunca había fracasado.

Nunca. Hasta ahora. Hasta que perdí a mi hermano. Miré entonces a la persona que estaba agazapada en el jardín sin poder contener las lágrimas. Su cigarro se iba consumiendo a la velocidad de la luz. Yo no podía hacer más que mirarla perplejo: No estaba acostumbrado a verla tan alterada, tan falta de control, tan perdida en sí misma. Exactamente como yo lo estaba. Y menos costumbre tenía, por supuesto, a verla usar el tabaco como vía de escape a la ansiedad.

-Ha muerto – Dijo – Paul, ha muerto.

Soltaba el humo muy rápida y aceleradamente. Lo que su propia respiración le estaba permitiendo. Algo dentro de mí quería intentar remediarlo, pero ¿qué hacer cuando ves a tu novia destrozada por algo que sabes que has iniciado tú? Ante esto, no tuve más remedio que sentarme a su lado, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Dejando espacio para que respondiera, para que se explayara. Cuanto salió de mí fue un murmullo de lo más vacío.

-¿Cómo ha sido? – Enuncié.

-Una pelea -Rita estampó el cigarro contra el césped del jardín – Fue entre varios. Pudieron con él –Se hizo una pausa incómoda, sólo seguida por los ruidos ambientes de los pequeños insectos que invaden una noche calurosa como esta – Dexter, no sé cómo le voy a decir esto a los niños.

Algo me hizo ver que, en cierta forma, ella y yo estábamos perdidos al mismo nivel en ese sentido. Cada uno por sus propios motivos, pero estábamos los dos en una especie de punto muerto del cual no éramos capaces de salir. Como si repentinamente nos hubieran arrancado algo de un plumazo sin lo cual el día a día no es el mismo. En mi caso, mi lado asesino, en el de ella, su marido al que, a fin de cuentas, apreciaba porque fue el padre de sus hijos.

-No ha sido culpa tuya – Como si eso, de alguna forma, fuera a aliviar su pena. No lo iba a hacer, pero sólo podía pensar que en ese momento concreto eran las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar.

-Gracias.

Su agradecimiento suena agotado, más bien exhausto. Su propio vaso acababa de alcanzar el límite. Entierra la cabeza entre sus piernas comenzando lo que yo siento como una especie de sollozo. Una sensación indeterminada – como un pálpito, como un presentimiento pero quizás más intenso – me lleva a estrecharla entre mis brazos hasta que la siento llorar libremente sobre mi hombro derecho. No sé si todo esto me reconforta o me incomoda. Creo que lo primero más que lo segundo, porque de alguna forma su calor traspasa mi cuerpo. Hace que todos mis músculos, llenos de tensión durante todos estos días debido a la presión aún más acentuada por la presencia constante de Doakes en mi vida, se relajen. Olviden todo eso. Ella tiene ese efecto. Siempre lo tiene y a veces me pregunto a qué se debe el cambio que experimento a su lado. Ahora, está medio adormecida en mis brazos, con una de sus manos apoyada en mi pecho. Lo mas lógico sería llevarla dentro pero no puedo evitar respirar la paz que rodea al lugar en este instante, así que titubeo antes de actuar. Una vez consigo dejarla en casa y salir sin perturbar a nadie de los que está dentro, vuelvo a mis propios demonios internos, esos que están haciéndome la vida imposible hasta que estalle en mil pedacitos.

La propia vida pareció hacerlo en el momento justo en que enterré el cuchillo justo en el centro del pecho del criminal que antes no había logrado derribar.


End file.
